


Heal my heart and mind

by waywardshifts



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Clint Barton, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, M/M, Mutual Pining, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardshifts/pseuds/waywardshifts
Summary: Steve Rogers is a war veteran with a secret,  Tony Stark  is Iron man,  Bruce Banner just wants to go home,  James "  Bucky "  Barnes  is confused , Thor Odinson wants pop tarts and Clint Barton is  a little shit.    Love . Laughter and  hijinks are the status quo for this weird group of people .
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

In a house on the west side of Brooklyn , New York there is a very chaotic atmosphere with this group of friends. 

Anthony Edward Stark, billionaire playboy philanthropist and iron man , Steven Grant Rogers a war veteran hiding behind a secret, Robert Bruce Banner a scientist with extraordinary anger issues, Thor Odinson a God with nothing better to do ,Clinton Francis Barton a former agent who lives on chaos and James " Bucky " Barnes who is confused as to how he found himself in this situation in the first place. 

But there is one rule that they all agree on, don't admit that you have feelings for your roommate. Easier said than done , Que terrible flirting, denial of feelings and chaos .


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's moving in day for Tony and his friend Bruce , there is one catch new roommates . First comes a spirited disgraced agent of Shield Clint Barton.

As soon as the moving van stopped Bruce gave how friend a look " Tony are you sure that this is a good idea? " he asked feeling a tad apprehensive about the whole thing ,Tony Stark known as iron man a genius and a billionaire he reasons that moving in with some friends would help him recover from his recent break up with Pepper " Yes it is ". He answered cheerfully , he bought a beautiful condo with plenty of spare rooms " I should have mentioned the catch ". He smiled sheepishly.   
Bruce groaned". Oh no , what now Tony " he giggled ". There's roommates" the scientist paused " okay that's not so bad ". He decided, Tony clapped his hands together "excellent!" . Tony smiled ". O.k. Our first roommate is Clint Barton, he's a disgraced shield agent and he's deaf ". Bruce nodded ". Sounds like a good guy...We will see what happens"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter is up. Finally lmao. Please let me know what you think via kudos and comments , author enjoys catching up with her readers . Enjoy the chapter xx.


	3. Moving in Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Bruce move in , Clint makes an appearance and ex appearance but fortunately for Tony a gorgeous blonde stranger saves Tony from his terrible ex.

Bruce huffed softly carrying the box placing the box on the floor " is that the last of it?" , Tony huffed softly " yes thank goodness " he dropped the box completely exhausted Bruce grimaces slightly " well this was your idea " , Tony laughed softly sitting on the sofa " I'm probably gonna regret this " Bruce smiled " well can't back down now " .

" howdy roommates" A chipper voice called, Clint Barton a small blonde placed his boxes down Bruce waved " hi Clint " the archer sat on the couch " hi boys ." Tony grins lightly getting up " anyone want coffee?" Both Clint and Bruce agreed to a coffee which made the genius go to a local Starbucks where unfortunately he would run into someone from his past.

" hello Tony " the voice called from behind him , he cringed slightly he turned to see his ex boyfriend tiberius stone " Hello stone " he said icly they had been together for two years and the relationship was Toxic , he was thankful for the ending of the relationship . 

" hello and welcome to Starbucks how can I help you?" a soft Brooklyn accent cut through the tense interaction Tony turned around to see tall blonde anubis standing behind the counter and stone much to his relief backed off the genius smiled softly " how about your name and phone number?" The hot blonde smiled " My name is Steve Rogers can I take your order " Tony took smiled ordering the coffees , and when he checked his coffee cup and saw Steve's number. It counted as a win for Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there its been a while since I've written a chapter so this one is gonna be extra long. I'm trying to update more.   
> Enjoy the chapter :) , kudos and comments appreciated xx.


	4. Meet Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we find out more about the kind blonde barista Tony met collecting his coffee.

Steve Rogers was just trying to enjoy his day he got this job at a local Starbucks because he needed it after the war , you see he wasn't a normal person Steve Rogers was actually Captain America the super solider who crashed the valkyrie in 1945 . It was 70 years of being frozen until Steve resumed his life, peggy Carter was gone but he still had his best friend Bucky Barnes at least so nobody knew who he was and Steve was going to keep it that way. 

Anyway back to his day , he was doing his usual thing when the Tony Stark came into the shop what he watched TV he knew things not a lot but enough to get by and seem normal to other people anyways he looks really uncomfortable talking to some guy called Ty , an ex Steve assumed the times really have changed not that Steve had anything against gay people he was Captain America after all it was weird because it was wrong in the forties and for him that was a few days ago not 70 years now back to the situation at hand Steve felt like he had to step in so he got Starks attention by saying " hi Welcome to Starbucks what can I get for you?" 

The relived look on the billionaires face told Steve he did the right thing, he was even more pleased when the ty guy backed off. Good Steve hated bullies, he ended up talking to Stark while getting his order and the man was genuinely funny and kind , smart and handsome to boot so Steve gave him his name and phone number at the end of the time that they had together. He was sad when Tony left but he had a feeling he would be hearing of the genius soon and honestly Steve couldn't wait for that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there I'm back with another update, this chapter will be about Steve and the next chapter will be Tony takking about meeting Steve. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated. I love to see how my readers are finding the story so far :)


	5. Meet cute ,  again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony can't stop thinking about that blonde barista but is too scared to call him , Clint goes on a walk and also happens to meet a cute guy . There's never a dull moment with these boys.

After what was an interesting moving in day Tony spent a lot of time thinking about the hot barista who was named Steve , he even got his number but he was too scared to call the blonde if Tony was honest with himself which he wasn't most of the time he was terrified because of the Ironman situation sure Steve could most likely handle himself but he didn't want him to be hurt. Tony sighed softly, what he didn't know was that Steve Rogers was Captain America and was more than capable of taking down a few enemies he had a lot to think about especially considering the break up with Pepper, Bruce told him to call him already and Clint was annoyed by his constant effort to bring Steve up he got a " Tony please call the guy already " for his efforts. Maybe he would definitely give Steve a call.

Clint had gotten annoyed with Tony, honestly he was happy he had met someone but the constant talking about it was absolutely unnecessary and annoying so he decided to take a walk to get some fresh air. He walked down the street, lost in his own little world he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings so he walked straight into a person. 

The archer yelped looking up " I'm so sorry!" He pauses for a moment looking at the tall handsome man in front of him , handsome smiled " no don't worry about it" Clint frowns " sorry what?:" he then remembers that he didn't put his hearing aids in , the stranger frowns softly " you okay ?" Clint nods ,smiling " I'm death I can't hear without my hearing aids " he tapped his ear , handsome strange smiled In understanding he signed " hi I'm Bucky nice to meet you " Clint beamed happy " Hi Bucky I'm Clint " he signs back " Can I buy you a drink" Bucky signed and Clint felt like he had gotten something and realised to his annoyance Tony was gonna be so smug about this . But all well it was gonna be worth the teasing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there. Welcome to another chapter update I've finally found some time to do this Haha.   
> Please leave kudos and comments let me know what you think, please enjoy this update :) .

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and I wanted to try it out. Updates are mostly on weekends. This is my first fic . Be gentle :). Kudos and comments will be appreciated, Iove feed back.


End file.
